Dog Teeth
by DeadlyWolfQueen
Summary: She had been a fool to leave the security of her group so late at night, especially when she was such a curious creature. She had been a fool and now she was going to pay for it with her body, mind and soul. (Mature)
1. Chapter 1

_**Dog Teeth**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **The Sweet Song of Flesh and Clay**_

.

 **Disclaimer**

I do not own any of the publically recognized figures in this Fanfiction. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise TV.

 **Content Warning**

This fanfiction is filled with the fuckery of my mind. This fanfiction is explicit and M rated.

.

….

Kagome wrapped her arms around her shaking body, the thin fabric of her long shirt doing nothing to stave off the chilly night air or the melancholy sting residing deep within her skin and her heart strings. In the dark, she was very much alone without the company of the Inu-tachi as she did her best to redirect her way back to Edo in the thick of night, yearning to get home and cry into the soft yellow sheets of her bed.

It wasn't as if she believed that the hanyou Inuyasha would ever reciprocate her past feelings of love, but she couldn't help the biting pain whenever he ran off with Kikyo. It was almost as if he were directly insulting all the pain she had witnessed in the face of the previous Shikon no Miko, but deep down Kagome knew too well her friend couldn't help it. True love was true love, and Kagome definitely did not equal Kikyo in the slightest. Despite the knowledge and understanding, when ever Inuyasha did run off with the woman, Kagome couldn't help but want to leave the past in favor of the present where chocolate and icecream could heal any emotional wound.

Kagome neglected telling either the monk or slayer of her midnight voyage, unwilling to wake the slumbering pair or Shippou who had fallen to sleep next to the trustful nekomata Kirara. She hoped that they wouldn't be too worried with her sudden departure, nor did she wish that they would berate Inuyasha whenever he came back to their camping ground. It was… a dangerous route on her part, but it was only hours from the Bone Eater's Well and the desire to cease the broken nature of her being easily fueled her legs.

It wasn't as if her heart was breaking every time he snuck off, it was the closeness of Kikyo put off Kagome. It was no mystery to the two of them that a soul could only be split for so long before one of the manifestations holding a piece would crumble, and they both knew Kikyo was the main contender for that place with her clay and bone body that was in constant disrepair. Every time that she came around, she came a little closer and the tug of the soul residing within them both pulled and Kagome knew the woman would not blink a single lash if she thought she had a good enough shot to get it.

Kagome sighed and with a low grumble pulled her arms in tighter against the cold, early spring air while mentally scolding herself for ditching her winter clothing so soon in preference for the less stuffy, lighter material of her simple long pajamas that she wore lazily since she dropped out of her junior year in highschool. She often thought about that brash choice to just, call the whole ordeal of keeping up with schooling and the life of slaying vile creatures both man and monster, but knew it was simply for the best. There was...no real way she would ever regain the life she used to lead, and there was no real reason to try. But as a plus, her clothing change was far more comfortable in the long-run in many, many ways.

The miko was brought out of her despondency as a cold drop of water slapped into the glossy waves of her hair, dancing its way down into its roots and sending a shiver down the girl's spine. With teeth clenched and sapphire eyes squinting, Kagome looked between the branches of the broad leafed trees to the inky night sky before another dropped licked her rosy cheek. Blinking in a state of weak shock, a mixed sound of pain and sorrow left her lips.

"Really? Really?!" Kagome shouted at the night sky before it released the cold rain at a faster rate, pelting her thin clothing and wetting her hair in only a few short moments.

Teeth chattering and body beginning to shake, she went over her options quickly; to go home and risk catching cold, to go back a face what may happen in the presence of the undead, or to find a shelter and risk postponing her homeward bound for another day. The decision was quickly made as a blast of cold wind pushed through the trees to stroke her prone body to send her into another fit of shivers; she would hunker down for the storm to pass over.

Stifling a yelp as drops of cold water trickled down her spine, Kagome stumbled through the brush off the beaten path whilst looking through slitted eyes for a possible dry spot out of the coolness of the wind and rain. The shivering, lumbering miko couldn't help but curse herself as wet leaves and slick branches, drenched in the heavy downpour, licked and slapped her skin and flesh through the plaid pants and black tee, gluing the fabric to her goose-bumps and outlining her thin, but womanly, body to a point where nothing could have been left to the imagination. It was a shame that her umbrella had been rendered completely only days before when the hanyou had decided to take his rage out on Shippou with it.

A short time later, perceived as a long one by Kagome even as she ran in the rain, her feet hit a muddy slope that drug her by her meager body weight down into a slip causing the poor miko to let out a high pitch squeal of fright. Before she hit the bottom, only staying upright through the ordeal by shear luck, her arms that had been instinctively put up as a barrier hit against the rough and hard surface of middle aged tree. Instead of reacting, Kagome paused, wide blue eyes opening to stare at the slight mossy bark before a moan escaped her lips.

"This is gonna bruise…" The miko muttered dramatically, as she shifted herself against the vegetation, looking for her footing to the bottom of the embankment when she was greeted with a godsend; a wide opening lay a few feet away from the bottom of the ravine, hidden from the top by an over hanging of moss and other debris. A small, but genuine, smile lit up the young woman's face as she let out a sound of happiness, kissing the tree before pushing away and making her way down the rest of the slope.

When Kagome reached the mouth of the cave her first impression was that the stone was sickly warm, not alive, but hot with something that was. A spark of confusion latched into the curiosity the miko felt and the attraction to find out overcomed the dulled instincts to run and before she knew it, she had crawled within the chasm.

The inside of her soon to be safe haven from the rain was covered in a thick, spore covered moss that was of a dark verdure color, a calming factor to the woman from the industrialized world. The warmth she had previously felt doubled in its immensity and touched her cold skin like a lover, halting her pained shivered and replacing it with a comforted sigh. Kagome settled herself down at the mouth of the cave, right out of the reach of the cold rain before nestling into the rough blanket of moss.

The miko let herself relax and brought her blue eyes to a close, fully prepared to let the sounds of the rain hitting the forestry outside lull her into a sleeping state, well, until something else permeated her senses as a small, but audible, noise. Kagome clenched her eyes and tried to block it off, but the sound became akin to a fan that was left on, something small but annoying. it was a sound comparable to a breathy scream, ghost like and moaning through the expanse of the cave and echoing off the smooth walls.

After living in the feudal era for two years, Kagome was well aware of the danger of the unknown, but it never did a thing to stave off the untamable urge to solve and discover. This crippling detail allowed the miko to turn over, facing away from the mouth of the cave to look down the dark tunnel of the cave. She briefly weighed her options to just play it safe and stay where she was, or be the irrational creature she truly was and venture into the abyss of the cave to find out what was up and lend help if needed. Or run like hell if needed.

Letting out a sharp breath, the miko pulled herself up to her sneakered feet as begun her descendant into the slightly sloped tunnel, her feet hitting the soft padding of the moss as she went.

A heavy, painful weight landed on her shoulders, tickling her spine with fear and unstringing her composure in a short time as the moss around her became mixed with the underearth glossy, glowing kind, the darkness of the walls becoming a mess of green and blueish light. everything in her mind told her to turn around, to flee back to the entrance, or better yet, flee the cave altogether.

The noise never seemed to become more audible, only shift in the way it was emitted as it begun as a soft moan or whimper, but now was more like a frivolous pant and it put kagome off more than anything as she knew something was there. Something unfavorable and the miko knew that it had realized her presence in the cramped space of the cave and finally she got the hint and twirled on her feet to face the direction of the cave entrance, which now was unseeable at her current point.

Flight or fight syndrome was something the girl was no stranger to, the urge to fight for your life or the urge to run and preserve oneself was something that had been doubly instilled in Kagome's brain and now was the moment that the feeling and the sound of the place got to her and she went full sprint, fully fived on getting back to the entrance where she believed she would be safe from whatever was sharing the cave with her. As she moved she was hardly aware of the painting that went silent as she moved, or the figure that wove up soundlessly behind her as she moved before she felt the very warm, clawed hand close sharply over her abdomen and the brush of silver-white strands soon draped over her own black hair.

Kagome let out a short be audible scream as her dainty body weight was taken down underneath the unknown creatures as she was pinned face down onto the sort moss while her attacker had shifted his hand from her stomach to the back of her neck while what she identified as knees collided with her calves to keep them still.

Initial shock and fear coursed through her body as she instinctually writhed under the weight of her attacker, straining to get loose and away from the danger that she was being thrown into from her own foolish devices. Any sound she was trying to make was muffled and altogether muted and her upper body, neck and head was further pushed into the dirty floor even as her free hands quickly pulled at the offence with whatever meek force she held in her all too human grip. The creature paused, which Kagome chalked up to being a daemon despite the creature's aura being shielded from her miko powers detection, but it's strength did not waver or allow her to wriggle free. The captured girl's spine chilled when she heard the audible sniffing of her hair from behind as the thing readjusted itself to push its pointed nose into her raven locks.

A laugh, thick and baritone and very, very familiar sounded just off of from her ear as it tipped back, grinding the back of her knees with his own. "Ah, my little half-brother's miko..."

Kagome's blood went from hot with worry, to freezing cold in the confirmed danger of ever powerful daiyoukai; Sesshoumaru. Her struggles only stopped momentarily before returning even more frantic than they were before, even as she pushed her miko powers into her fingers hoping the burnthe daemon into letting her go. In response to her returned vigor, Sesshoumaru growled out before digging the claws of his hand into vulnerable flesh of her neck as a warning and soon Kagome could feel her own warm blood trickle the side of her ivory skinned neck.

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru tremble, from what, she did not know but she hoped it was because her purity singed his fingers, but it was to her expense and horror when the masculine figure bowed once more crouching over her body to the point where she felt as if his own mass would swallow up her much smaller, petite form. It wasn't until she felt a warm, slick muscle slide from the base of her neck up, collecting the carmine droplets that her fear doubled its intensity and she was sure Sesshoumaru could smell it by now and she let a whimper exit her

crushed-to-the-ground lips.

Suddenly, and very unexpectedly, the daiyoukai lifted his heavy weight off of her back, freeing her from his restraints and in response, she lurched up and away from where she was pinned, clasping a hand to the back of her neck and whipping to face the male..and the place that she came from. Sesshoumaru looked as regal as he always did, even with his missing left hand, but something was terribly off; for one, he was definitely blocking her escape, and two, there was something very very off with how he looked at her. It was like when Inuyasha was watching a boar or cup of ramen, as if he was staring at vulnerable prey, ready for the taking. It made Kagome's stomach twist and made her almost sick with what she realized she had gotten herself into and without a second though she sent a blast of unharnessed miko power at the threat before hightailing it the other direction, hoping that she would find another way out of the cave system without the need of her previous access point.

As Kagome moved, running as fast as her human legs could, she could hear the agitated snarl, something so off character from someone so reserved, echo over the stone walls which amplified the sound.

Soon enough, Kagome could hear the purposeful sounds of Sesshoumaru as he followed her, knowing fully well that he could easily catch up to her and be soundless while he did so. He wanted her to know that he was hunting her, and that little revelation made tears spring to her eyes as she realized this maybe her last stand, but to hell with the diayoukia if he thought that she would just lay down and let him slaughter her and with that, she put up a quick barrier behind her that would slow the males progress, if only a little.

Kagome repeated the progress several times as she ran through the labyrinth, fully prepared to give it her all as she followed the glowing of the moss, the gloomy light giving her way through the hell she was currently traversing. It was only getting worse as her footing started to slip and a burn placed itself in her lungs and legs due to the lack of pacing and use of reiki.

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, it could have been mere seconds, but finally her body started to give in on itself and soon flight would no longer be an option for her to take and she would have to face the predator whether or not she could win. That time came all too quickly as the curvature of the tunnel sloped together to form a wall where water erosion was the evident cause for such maze work, but in all reality, it was a dead end.

Kagome felt like a cornered animal, a panting worn out creature that was being closed in upon by the thing following her. Turning back toward where she came from, Kagome weighed her options and thought that maybe, just maybe she could slide past him and into another direction, but those dreams were squashed as the ethereal Lord of the West came into her view, taking up the entirety of the entry way with his glowing lean frame. Sesshoumaru gave her a satisfactory grin, as if to say 'gotcha' in the most sadistic of ways as his carnivorous teeth glinted despite the low light.

"What do you want?" Came Kagome's meek question as she backed up closer to the wall, her fists curling into balls as she brought her power into her palms, whatever was left in her panickly used reserves.

The daiyoukai chuckled, his bright golden eyes, betraying the fact he was fully sane in this exchange, shown with usually masked glee and the sharp lick of lust.

"A fertile woman, a bitch in heat, walks into the realm of a male." It was a smooth reply, as if there was nothing wrong with the implication that it gave. It gave Kagome a prickle of further uneasiness as she processed what he had been saying and in response she merely clenched her fist tighter and waited for him to make the first move.

Seconds ticked by like minutes as Sesshoumaru visibly sized her up, remembering the quickly healing burn on his side from her previous fury, but she knew he could see her exhaustion made from the current situation and the lack of sleep. Another second and the daiyoukai struck, moving faster than any mortal as he feigned an attack to the mikos side where she let a blast of reiki, just missing him as the power struck the ground in a bright flash, giving the green moss more of a lavender glow in its path.

Kagome watched in horror as he once again flashed toward her but her open palmed attack did nothing but let a few sparks travel from her pale fingertips, the previous attack had been filled with fear and apprehension, using the rest of her available energy. She was all open now and Sesshoumaru knew this as he continued on his quick footed path before one-handedly bringing the miko to her back where he planted himself above her, instincts bring his teeth to her neck to establish that he was /alpha/ and he was going to get what he wanted.

Kagome, on the other hard, yelped out as she collided with the moss padded earth, a daemon she feared bringing her very lethal teeth close to her sensitive neck and in reaction brought her tiny hands to push against his chest, with no real threat behind them anymore. He growled at her, nipping her lightly on the jugular, enough only to bring a line of blood from the soft skin, but enough from her to cry out in fear of what was to come of her.

"Please stop!" Kagome cried out sorrowfully as she felt him press himself to her, her virgin body not knowing or prepared for the touch man, nor was she willing to give something so sacred up in such away. "Please, I thought you hated humans!"

Sesshoumaru smiled against her neck, letting out a purring laugh exit his teeth as his one hand tore through Kagome's frail, water soaked shirt that tore like wet paper in his hand. "You taste like power, smell like purity, and you belong to him."

Kagome shivered and cried as her body was exposed further to the world around her, leaving a trail of gooseflesh over her bra clad chest and stomach, her arms now working to cover her womanly body from the unwanted touch of the man. Instead of the same fate her shirt had been given, a clawed finger made its way under the lacey red cloth of her brazier as he looked questioning at it momentarily before cutting the strip between her breasts, which upon release popped from their previous bindings to reveal pink tipped peaks.

Sesshoumaru was visibly ignoring her cries and pleads for him to stop, though they both knew he wouldn't especially since Kagome was such a fine prize to be had, and the deep desire for him to taint something so pure, so ripe was nearly tearing him apart even if she was just a mortal woman.

Kagome flinched back as Sesshoumaru nuzzled one of her breast, smelling the powder colored lump before running his sharp, warm tongue across the nipple, leaving it to perk in the new chill that was sent through the moist skin. Now she had taken to beating and scratching at the daemon with her dull fingernails and tired arms, which seemed to amuse the daiyoukai more than anything despite the girl's fingernails getting dangerously close to his eyes, but after a while annoyance licked his senses and he pressed his clothed body down on the females, nearly crushing her small frame and he snatched one of her offending hands from the air, nipping at the knuckles in warning.

Kagome's breath left her body and she had barely recognized her hand hand been captured until the daemon's teeth grazed her soft skin and with it, let out a breathless whine of pain and anguish. Even though she was finding it hard to breath, the miko's mind still raced exceptionally fast as she tried to connect the dots, to why this inhuman man would become so out of character, to touch her so brashly when it had been ingrained for so long that the only human he even remotely cared for was the little girl Rin.

Without getting off of her, Sesshoumaru leaned up and bit the girl's bottom lip, sucking the flesh as she tried to take a breath. Already due to her little running episode, the out of breath teen became pained by her lack of oxygen. Kagome sobbed quietly as she was further molested by her best friend's half brother, feeling his sharp canines dig into her soft flesh.

When he let go of her mouth, the trapped woman took a deep breath of the dank, musked over air through her mouth and nose, becoming fully prepared to scream out at the daiyoukai but finding herself meekly whimpering and wheezing in her pain. She tasted her own blood as she squeezed her eyes shut, turning her head to the side to avoid another taste of his spice, which seemed to only entice him as he began another assault on the side of her neck.

His teeth held her still as his single hand drifted down to her pant line, the tips of his deadly claws traversing her skin, leaving her eyes wide and in one last try she jerked her body roughly under his crushing weight before letting out a fearful wail flee her mouth at the thought of her virtue withering at the hands of someone akin to an enemy, and as if to prove her right, the lord chuckled at her distress before his nails clipped through both her flannel pajamas and red underwear, pulling away her last bit of protection and leaving her bare to the elements as he discarded the torn material with her other slaughtered clothing.

Kagome was left to shiver under the daemon, feeling her hopelessness fill her body as Sesshoumaru's hand rubbed her hip bone, as if he was her well trusted lover. It was sickening and if she was capable, she would have thrown up from the stress and fear. Soon that single hand flexed and ran over the bundle of nerves known as her clitoris, which was the bud of her virgin flower. Kagome sobbed as her body squirmed in reaction to Sesshoumaru's cold hand, distressed and fearful, knowing all too well what the daemon was going to do to her.

Sesshoumaru placed a bite on her left breast, tearing the flesh ever so lightly as he suckled on the rosy teet, leaving Kagome to cry out, to finally scream. The white lord didn't seem to mind what must hurt his sensitive, pointed ears as he simply continued to take in the blood that dripped from his prey's chest.

Not long after his initial attack to her breast, his hand made its move into the black, course curls hiding her sex in its shroud as it invaded the velveteen flesh of her labia minora and her vaginal entrance. In response to such a repulsive action, the miko pressed her legs together, around the hand as if to stop it in its tracks, feeling ever more violated as the exchange went on.

Huffing against her cold chest it what was assumed to be a sigh, Sesshoumaru lifted himself slightly, not enough to allow the woman to escape his grasp, but just enough to lift a knee and press it between her legs, prying the thighs apart so he could further access what he would be taking for himself in the moments to come. When the access was forcefully given, the daemon forced his long index finger into the small, sensitive opening only to make a revelation that made him growl in instinct driven lust as he hit a barrier within her, signalling she truly never felt the touch of a man.

"No no no, please please stop." Kagome mumbled as she pushed at the shoulders of Sesshoumaru, using all her strength and attempting to push the reiki that no longer was at her disposal into her hands. Untrained and tired she had nothing left to ward off the grotesque fact her virtue was going to be stolen and it only became more grating when his index finger moved with his thumb, rolling her clitoris while massaging her inner flesh causing her to gasp and choke on her own air.

Kagome could feel her insides clench the intruding phalange, coiling and rolling around it as forced pleasure caused her muscles to react against her will. She felt sick as she twisted her upper body , angry and horrified at her bodies devastating reaction, but her body could not get far under the much heavier weight of the male and it only seemed to egg him on.

Sooner than she expected, his hand was removed from her genitalia as his wet fingers trailed back up her stomach before coming up and grasping one of her wrists in an iron clad grip before pulling it away from his shoulder and pinning it to the moss covered ground before taking his mouth from her bleeding breast. Slowly he sat up, blood trickling from his mouth as he stared at her, eyes glowing like liquid gold causing her more internal discomfort as she had felt previous, feeling bared and absolutely vulnerable under him and his intentions.

The leg that was used to hold her thighs apart was brought up to press down on her lower abdomen, causing dull pain as he righted himself into a hunched sitting position, still staring her down before letting her arm go. Immediately, her hand met his face with an audible slap as her other came to push him away, hoping the shock would her in her predicament. For split second she could practically feel the surprise radiating off of the vulgar lord as his eyes widened slightly before a growl rippled through his chest and clenched teeth.

Before Kagome could register the next moments in her life, her head was struck to the side as Sesshoumaru slapped her back, sending her into a reeling dizziness that left her crippled. As her eyes tried to readjust from the blurry twirl of the cave walls, she could make out the form of Sesshoumaru as he one handedly peeled away his hakama and the layers of his shirt, revealing pristine, unmarred skin as he tossed his own clothing to the side with her torn ones before her went back to her, holding himself one handedly above her prone body.

When Kagome finally regained her composure, her pretty blue pools were met with the scathing look on the white lord's cold face leaving her to whimper in fear of his anger, his wrath that she had seen so many times up close and personal. Not knowing what to do and feeling as if her world had been crushed, her tears doubled as she turned her head away from him and lifted her hands above her chest, spread to brace but not touching the warm skin of the daemon. Sesshoumaru, in return. drug his tongue over he quickly purpling flesh of her cheek, the sore spot radiating warmth. To say the least, it just proved to disgust Kagome more as he touched her.

Kagome had stopped her pleading, her swollen face not allowing her to move her jaw to far, giving her the perception that Sesshoumaru had broken her feminine jaw, or at least, bruised or dislodged it cause her to merely weep quietly under the perverse ministrations of the cruel daemon. The amount of pain, physically and mentally, was shameful to the untrained miko, angry at herself that she was such a lowly damsel in distress and not able to fight off the travesty that was currently happening.

Sesshoumaru kissed at her tears, nipping lightly at the around her eyes as he aligned himself between her legs, giving Kagome a good feel of his girth as it drifted over her lower legs, leaving a smear of precum on her own pale skin. Finally her hands fell meekly back to the white lords chest, pressing lightly, her head still tilted away from the daemon, eyes clenched tightly to give her a black surrounding and as if sensing this was her direction, the monster in human skin laid his full weight on her once again as he reached to her hair, pulling it angrily making her face him. She still wouldn't look as she whined pitifully and breathlessly.

"Miko."

Nothing. She refused to acknowledge him and simply stayed still, crushed under his masculine frame.

"Miko, open your eyes."

Kagome was fully prepared to ignore once more until her hair was twisted in the claws of Sesshoumaru, causing her eyes to meekly opened, her eyes vivid from the expense of her tears. Looking smug, he jostled her head once again.

"You will watch."

Kagome sobbed, cause a spark of pain along her jaw while the daemon lord's claw ghosted over the back of her neck, insinuating what would come if she would not follow his order.

Eyes firmly locked together, terrified blue to the sadistic glee in the gold, Sesshoumaru pressed himself further into her, his penis pressing into her flower with a slow force, gaining entrance. She knew her body was not ready, not ready at all as she felt her insides begin to twist in disgust and the new found pain of been humiliated and subjected to such a lewd and demoralizing position.

Kagome, since reaching her puberty, had dreamed of her first time like every teen tended to do, She expected to be sweet, slow and full of trust and love with someone she cared for and vise versa. It would have been with who she was going to spend the rest of her days with, who she would have had children with and would confide in when they left the nest. A while ago, if you asked Kagome she said this person would have been Inuyasha, but as she grew into womanhood and away from the childish daydreams, she knew it would never work out. She was a look alike and that was something the hanyou would never get over.

This night, or early morning, her dreams had been crushed as she accepted her fate, the fact this malicious creature was going to rape her in the depths of the this cave, where no one knew where she was. What was going to happen after, was unknown to her and unwanted. If she lived, she would have to carry the fact she had been stripped of her purity or...she would be killed after housing the orgasm of the Western lord.

In split second, Kagome was lunged in a new world of pain as her insides were torn from the inside, her hymen ripped apart as Sesshoumaru thrusted his hips into her. A scream rippled through the cave, bouncing off of smooth walls as her pain swelled and drove her into a spastic fit as her muscles clenched and unclenched, dually trying to force him out of her slight passage, but also trying to accommodate the girth of manhood. Sesshoumaru on the other hand, pressed his face to her neck, moaning as her virgin body squeezed him so lovely like.

Black dots spotted Kagome's vision as she stared dully past the white locks of silken hair, her gaze wavering as her insides burned angrily, feeling the warm blood of her body trickle onto the floor of the cave. Minutes rolled by before Sesshoumaru moved from his position against her neck, pushing himself up before bending forth and biting Kagome's bottom lip once more, licking away her sweet blood as she cried harder.

Too soon for the small miko's tastes, Sesshoumaru began moving inside her once more, slowly dragging his hips back and dislodging himself from her before sticking her once more, each time eliciting a sharp cry from Kagome. She no longer sobbed, but tears continued to run down her cold cheeks as she felt her body betray her, the burn waning into a pleasurable throb that followed the quickening pace of the daemon, who was panting and grunting into her mouth.

It was cruel, how her body reacted and in rebuttal to this she raked her dull nails down the chest of her rapist, which merely seemed to spur him on as thin red lines appeared on his white skin as he let her swollen lip go to nip at her neck once more.

It was when Kagome's body began to react, when she began to feel a presence of slick pleasure that she wished that this cretin would just kill her instead of this. Even as a strangled mewl of painful pleasure thwarted her red lips, she felt the burn of shame entangle her mind and soul.

"Give unto me, precious thing." Was the strong voice in her ear, belonging to the lord but sounding ethereal in her ear and she couldn't help but wonder if Naraku hadn't gotten to Sesshoumaru to make him act in such a way, to touch her in such away. But Kagome felt it within her body, the tightening of the coil as he proceeded to drive himself into her and she choked on herself as the pressure built, built up until the spring broke.

Stars exploded behind her eyes and Kagome's body reacted violently, squirming under the tight hold of the Western lord and her body moved and tightened around the penis still within her, leaving her to choke and groan. Sesshoumaru reacted well, as far as she could see or even care for, as he practically purred while speeding up the pounding of his hips, eager to spill himself.

Despite already have her first, and rather shocking and energy sucking orgasm, in her state of tiredness she was left to mewl, whimper and groan instead of holding back such reactions. It was as if she couldn't breathe properly, as her hands found the white hair of her assailant, curling into it as if to use it as an anchor.

Kagome mind couldn't comprehend how long it had been from her initial release, but she felt the build up again, the tightening on the muscles and the feeling of being pushed to a cliffside and, eventually, off the edge. She heard the lord groan and growl above her and she shyly opened her blue eyes to the shield of platinum hair and could practically feel the power radiating off of her forced lover and finally, her mind twisted with her body as she was sent back into the throes of an orgasm.

The tightening of her body played in tune with the deafening roar from Sesshoumaru as she felt the brutality of the next couple strokes of his thrusts before an almost unbearable warmth filled her body and then down her thighs. Riddled with shame and sorrow, the miko let herself go, unwilling to be concious anymore to face what had just happened she let the spots in her vision spread, leading her into the painless, emotionless abyss of her inner mind.

Totally not the best place to end, but whatever. Tell me what you think, hit that review button, blah blah blah. Next chapter may not be as long, but what ever.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 _ **Dog Teeth**_

 _ **II**_

 _ **Wicked Dog, For You, A Shameful Curse**_

 **Disclaimer**

I do not own any of the publicly recognized figures in this Fanfiction. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise TV.

 **Content Warning**

This fanfiction is filled with the fuckery of my mind. This fanfiction is explicit and M rated.

…

Sesshoumaru groaned as he pulled himself from the tight little Miko, his nethers and thighs covered in a mix of seed and blood while he, in all his glory, smelt of delicious sex. Forced sex, but sex all the same.

It was often times a thrown away notion that he, Deadly Perfection, had anything but the simple desire to rule, to be immaculate and pristine beyond anything else. But he was also male, with male wants and desires. and that became ever so apparent when the scent of an ovulating female bit his nose. He had also known, quite long before she even entered the cave that she was part of his brother's gaggle of misfits, and he couldn't have been luckier to land the exotic one.

'Eye for an eye.' Something twisted chittered in the very dark recesses of his mind, his phantom limb twinging as it spoke.

Still pinned above her, he couldn't help but sip at a stream of blood, tasting its untrained power on his well-defined palate. So sweet, so pure, so riddled with that dangerous power that his kind was meant to fear.

"So precious." He drawled once more, pushing himself away from her body, unconscious and shivering, unlike his own hot-blooded mass. He watched absentmindedly as the unconscious female rolled away from him, on her side before curling into herself with her back facing him. Like a dying enemy trying to protect the last glimmer of their life. Except this enemy was one of sweet tears and even sweeter flesh, even as his semen trailed down her leg.

Only then did he realize the issue that arose from this situation; Kagome was no daemon. It didn't take an upwards amount of twenty times to lay seed in her womb, especially when her body was so ready, so fertile for youth to take root. It was almost daunting when he couldn't find it in himself to care about that aspect. He rose from his spot, in all his naked glory, an erection building once more, urging him to take her again, and again, and again, but his skeptical part of his brain wanted to dash her, to spray her blood and body against the walls of the cave.

In his menacing stance above her, he looked calm, collected as instead of bringing his foot down, he dipped down to study her face. Beauty lay solid in the young human woman's face, not as gaunt or as fleshed out as that of a daemons but there all the same. Eyes he never got the color of, laden with thick black eyelashes devoid of paint, lips drawn to a natural pout, high cheekbones, and a slender neck he found his hand around; marveling on how easy it would have been to just, snap it.

Like a flower, he could crush her in his hand. Like a bird, he could snip her wings and lock her up forever.

Sesshoumaru didn't even blink when she started up again, in her sleep, when he bent his head forward and clamped his teeth, not hard, over her throat as he got a pleasurable rush from feeling the pulse rocket against his tongue. He wanted to eat her.

Devour and taste the void on his tongue.

In a split second, the daemon lord was back at his pile of clothing, erotic feeling pulsing through his veins as her brought his pair of feudal era pants over his erection before sliding on his thin undershirt as he dropped the recognizable outer-shirt over Kagome's pale legs. Part of him using it as a payment for what he took from her, the other part of him wanting to at least spur a reaction from his foolish kin in the midst of the defiled woman wearing his clothing, smelling of him and wearing his colors.

He was prepared to walk away. To leave her as she was, on the ground.

The ghost of his limb ached.

"You mutt."

It was soft, even for him. Like a whisper of wind through the dark caverns that had him pause at the tunnel out. Icy fingers crawled down his back and Sesshoumaru has to hold back a body shaking shiver as his reflexes lit beneath his skin.

At first, despite his bodies response, he thought it to be Kagome walking up. But the voice was too soft and high pitch, something that reminded him of his ward, Rin. Childlike, but ambiguously gendered.

His body was stiff, his fingers immobile as he tried to clench his fist and the muscles in his legs coiled tightly as if he had been hit with a bolt of lightning. Frozen in an elegant walk, and though unstable on the edge of one foot, the tips of his toes about to leave the ground on the other foot, he was stuck in place. Even his eyelids stuck open as he stared hard into the soggy moss, face cold and expressionless.

He pushed his youkai out, his very essence as he tried to dislodged whatever hold was on him, eyes bleeding red around the edges. Yet, he couldn't do anything other than stand. Statuesque looking. At least more so that what was normal for him.

"Dirty, filthy mongrel."

Something touched his side, small and cold, but he couldn't turn to see. Couldn't do _anything_ as the sensations doubled, tripled and continued until it felt like hundreds of tiny cold orbs were pressing into his flesh. It was in his pelt, over his shoulders, creeping across his spine and curling around his legs. Something climbed him, like ivy on the wall.

Horrible. Suffocating.

It appeared under his shoulder, right where he could feel the remainder of his phantom limb.

Face like a flattened ungulate bearing five smokey white eyes and age-born wrinkles. Ears, cat-like and misplaced on the side of its head, twitched and perked as it moved. Patches of fur, stark white on the dark rose skin, looked like freshly fallen snow. The beast held no scent and when it spoke it did not move the twisted mandible that hung fleshless and rabbit-like.

The milky eyes bore tears that trailed its disgusting face, leaving droplets down his thigh and to his feet. It was screwed up like it was in complete agony.

"Wicked thing!" It howled mournfully, it's high pitch voice bouncing off the walls recklessly as it stepped forward, over his chest and to his clavicle. Unblinking eyes finally rose to meet him and if he could glare he would have done so with the elegance of a lord.

Yet here, in the presence of this worm, he was unable. No matter how hard he stretched himself, how grinding it felt as he tried to push his muscles from their spot. He was left in a state of frustration.

A daiyoukai, like himself, did not panic.

However, those feelings were tested. Tested by the brutish feeling of his bones, flesh, and skin as they tingled and burned with an unknown force. Where the creature touched him blisters rose and his skin cracked, flesh spitting and folding into itself again. Heal and maim.

Not since his whelphood had Sesshoumaru felt the stomach-turning desire to howl in pain. To gnash his teeth and turn wild, release his youkai and violate the earth around him.

But his jaw was locked, his youkai capped.

Maddening.

And when he did finally move, it wasn't his will that pushed him. Bones popped, turned and moved under his skin. His ribs were the first as they pushed forward, sternum popping and bending while his hands and feet twisted and arched, interdigital folds creeping up the phalanges. His own teeth cut his gums and the sour taste of his own blood clogged his throat while his skin peeled away in ribbons.

It was as if he was being crushed and remolded in the many limbs of this creature. Folded and cut like a piece of origami. Spread out like a platter of meat.

A split second lasting a millennium; the pain climaxed and fell. Finally, his grinding teeth let out a grim howl, his head falling back and his body quaking.

Sesshoumaru was dizzy. Sick with pain as he lay on the floor like a common dog.

Dog.

Somehow, he already knew he resembled what he felt like.

Golden eyes snapped to attention, and though his body didn't respond to him it didn't stop him glaring down the long, slightly Roman, canine snout.

"You'll walk upright when she forgives you." The voice whispered ruefully in his ear, chiding and the slightest mockery sticking to the tone.

Sesshomaru snapped his jaws, a gnarl shuddering his body as he wildly trashed himself. Like a dying fish in its death throes. It was short lived though, as the turned daemon lord fell into a pant. Still crushed, folded and spread, he couldn't get up from the remnants of his clothing.

Vision spinning, Sesshoumaru finally ceased, his mind drawn into a pit as he felt the control he had slip from him like sand through fingers.

He was nothing.

Sesshoumaru cast glare toward the Miko, bruises blossoming on her flesh like black flowers. Loathing, far more than occurred when he felt his arm cut from his body, filled him. Degraded. He was degraded and it was her fault.

Getting up was like fighting an uphill battle. Three limbs to sustain an already offset body was horribly dysfunctional. Tipping and turning, it felt like ages until he was on his paws properly and even then, he felt himself lean to the left.

Stripped. He was stripped bare and nothing.

Crippled and pitless, the dog left the scene of his fall and entered the tunnels again.

Authors Ending Note

Ey yo what up. It's been a bit, yeah? Well, I stopped the story for a very dumb reason. Ya see I had a couple reviews, uhhh, bashing(not the right word) how I started the story. Now, these were fair complaints. The story was very twisted and is very twisted. Will, were and was.

Yeah.

Now, it's not a story for everyone. But it serves a purpose.

The world isn't a fuckin playground friends and I'm not gonna pander.

Now, it took me a bit to figure this out 'cause I got self-conscious. But I'm not gonna be anymore!

The new chapter is already in the works. Thank you, hope ya have a good day. Leave a sick-ass review if ya want.


End file.
